


JUST A TASTE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e/o challenge over on ff.net - the challenge was to use a foreign language word in the drabble. What can I say, Dean is a pushover for a French accent!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST A TASTE

"Don't be angry, mon chou!" The vampire gave Dean a brittle smile. "I just want a taste. When it's done, you and I, we'll have some fun!"

Dean growled, tugging furiously at the ropes binding him to the huge four-poster bed. "Bitch!"

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Her fangs dropped.

There was a blur of movement behind her. The vamp's head left her body in an abrupt explosion of blood and bone.

Sam loomed up beside the bed and grinned down at his startled brother.

"From now on, how about you take their pulse before you pick them up?"

SUPNSUPNSUPN

If this were a longer piece, I'd have made a point of saying how the vamp had drained another guy before moving on to Dean and that's why her flesh was warm and that's why Dean didn't know she was a vamp. Let's all pretend that we know that's just what she did. Sneaky little vamp! Greedy, too!


End file.
